


Exactly what it seems.

by fancypantskid



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypantskid/pseuds/fancypantskid
Summary: I arrived super late to this fandom and noticed a lacking of fanarts, so I tried to do one. (I'm not an artist, so it looks silly). I'm gifting it to PepperCupcake bc she's super cool and her fanfic is incredible, go read ithere!





	Exactly what it seems.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCupcake/gifts).



  
[](https://imgur.com/6kApeK5)  
  



End file.
